The More You Hate The More You Love
by duchaness
Summary: When Rachel and Finn first meet, It was HATE at first sight. How will these two fall inlove? FINCHEL, With slight hints of Quick and possible other couples. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new Fanfiction. Hope you like and review. The story will continue if you review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee. If I do, Finchel will never break up.**

Rachel Berry never _ever_ expects that she will go back to Lima, Ohio. Sure, she grew up there, but hell! She can't even remember her childhood there. She wants to stay in New York, just New York,

"But Dad! I can't and don't wanna go to Lima! I wanna stay here. I got friends here, good and productive life. I don't wanna be stuck in a small town like Ohio!" Rachel exclaimed. She could never believe it. Her dads are going to ship her off to some closet-liked town? She won't be able to pursue her dream in that town. Even the name Lima, Ohio sounded boring. What the hell will her dreams will happen? She always wanted to be a Broadway star. Seeing her name on the lights, her face on a cover of a famous magazine which has the headline:_ Rachel Berry: The new Broadway Queen!, _and so much more. As far as she could see, that dream will be torn into pieces once she'll move to Lima.

"Honey, I know how upset you are about this. But this is what I and Hiram decided. You need to stay at Ohio while me and Hiram will be on Paris to arrange our appointments and works to our company, our boss said that we should go there to complete our training as fashion designers or else everything will be wasted . Don't you want us to be happy, baby? We will just have training and after that, you can go back here in New York" Leroy Berry explained sweetly. Rachel has 2 gay dads. Leroy was the black one while Hiram was the white one. Her dads always cared for her. Ever since her biological mother left her, Leroy and Hiram became her standing parents.

"But dads, you know I want both of you happy, but please,_ please, please, please_ don't you want me to be happy too? You do realize that I can't be a Broadway star there, right?" She was really stubborn. She was never the okay-fine-I'll-do-it daughter.

"Don't be like that honey, It's not like your gonna stay there for the rest of your life. We'll be there only for like 12 months or more. It's not like it's seven years or something, after our training, all of us will go back here to New York and have a happy time together and you can continue your auditions for the Broadway world" Hiram added.

"Just 12 months? That's like a year!"

" Please hon, do it for us. You can make us happy for little things you know"

Rachel thought carefully. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounds. It's just a year, she will only get to complete a one school year on Lima and maybe she can survive. She also wants to make her dads happy.

"Ok. I agree. But please get back early as you can?" Rachel pleaded with her puppy dog eyes

"Of course baby. We will get back early as we can. We'll use the internet when you get to Lima to get in touch, ok?"

"Okay" Rachel sighed.

"Now baby, Pack your bags and your important papers or school files. We'll enroll you there in some school called William Mckinley High School"

"Lemme guess, Public?"

"Yes"

"Ugh". Great. She will be enrolled on a public school. Maybe there will be wild girls and guys there who has a indecent behavior.

Rachel went upstairs to pack her bags. She struggled to find every papers and report cards of her. After she finished packing, she lay in the bed for a moment and started to think. _Yes, I'm doing it. Don't be scared Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry is NEVER scared. But for now, I have one goal: Be popular. Maybe I'll join the cheerleaders there or something. I have good flips and stunts. Yeah, maybe cheerleading team isn't such a bad idea. _Yes, Rachel needed to be popular, being popular will be one of her perks to Broadway.

"RACHEL, HONEY! HURRY UP" a loud voice came from downstairs.

"I'M COMING!"

She sighed and breathed in and out.

She was gonna do this.

Rachel went downstairs while her dads were in the car. Before she went out of the doorstep, she said her last goodbye to New York.

"Goodbye NY. Hello Lima". She felt tears on her face. She wiped it and checked herself with her compact mirror. She has to be brave.

The silence in the car was driving her wild. None of them dared to speak. She will be arriving in the airport and none of them didn't even dared to give her comfort.

Minutes passed, they are finally in the airport.

"Honey, here are your allowance, some extra money for emergencies and our contact number in Paris. Once you boarded to Ohio, Quinn and her mother, Judy Fabray will be waiting for you."

"QUINN?" She shrieked "As in Quinn Fabray?, Blondie Quinn?"

"Yes hon, were surprised you even remember her"

"Of course I remember her! We used to play dollies when we were like, eight year olds."

"Good. Now keep in touch, okay?" Leroy winked at her.

She nodded. She hopped into the plane clumsily. She lay her head to the soft pillow attached in the head of her seat. This isn't bad at all. She was gonna meet the Fabrays. But she's more excited meeting Quinn. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep…

The loud voice coming from the small speakers made her jump.

"Attention, Attention, Plane is about to land to Lima, Ohio. Please prepare your bags and luggage. " The voice said.

She wiped the corners of her lips to check if she drooled, turns out she did.

She sneaked a peek at the mirror of the plane. All she can see was clouds. _I'm in another territory now. Calm yourself. Your not anymore a New York chick. From now, You'll be a Lima girl._

From now.

When the plane landed, She was the first to hop off. Her heart and pulse was racing. She tried to practice a good first impression. When she was finally out of the plane, Her eyes wandered on the people who was waiting for their relatives. She spotted a white cartolina which says:** RACHEL BERRY! RACHEL BERRY!.**

She rolled her eyes. Can't they come up with something more appropriate and simple like "**BERRY" **instead?. But she can't blame them. Not for now.

When she was about to approach the 2 blonds that was holding the cartolina, the younger blond, jumped upon her and hugged her.

"Rachel! Rachel-Freaking-Berry! I can't believe this is you! Oh my god" Then she recognized her, it was Quinn. She was beautiful. She has green eyes and blond silky hair. It made her disgusted being close to her cause she feel like Scarlett Johansson was hugging a hobo. Your correct, Rachel was the hobo.

" Quinn? I'm so glad to meet you!"

She smirked. She reached her hand and she pulled her to the other blond. Rachel figured out that the other blond as her mom. She has a huge resemblance to Quinn, except the fact that her mom looked older.

"Hi, I'm Judy Fabray. You must be Rachel., I remember you and Quinn when both of you were eight. I'm also friends with your dads." Judy said.

"Uh. yes. Thank you Mrs. Fabray for picking me up" Rachel blushed. What was she supposed to call her? Judy? Maam? Mrs. Fabray?

"Please, call me Judy"

"Judy"

They went to their car. Quinn opened the door for Rachel. Both of them were in the backseat.

"You're gonna live with us. We'll be roommates. Your dads also approached us to enroll you, you're now a Mckinley high school student" Quinn beamed. She was so lively.

"Thanks. I mean, really thank you, …Can I ask?" Rachel said.

Quinn eyed her curiously.

"Can I join the cheerleaders there? I mean, I'm not that perfect with stunts and I'm not tha-

"OF COURSE! You can join the Cheerios. I'll ask Coach Sylvester for your audition" She gave her a crooked smile and opened the door. Rachel didn't even noticed that they were already at their house

From one look to their house, It was simple. Not too big, Not too small. It was a typical house, with blue and white paint covering the house.

Quinn dragged Rachel to their room. It was big. Big enough for them. It has Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and other modern singers posters Rachel didn't even know.

"This will be your bed. Mine is there" Quinn pointed at the bigger bed. Her bed was larger, of course. But Rachel has nothing to complain.

Rachel nodded. She went to the bathroom to change. She was dressed with a hoodie and jeans on. Then, she put her bags to the corner of the room then reached for the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked her with her sweet eyes.

"I'll just go to a grocery or something. Maybe grab some food and buy my necessities" Rachel said with a smile.

"Ok, take your time" Quinn grinned at her widely. The Fabrays were nice after all, Rachel thought as she put her hoodie on.

Finn Hudson hated his life. For this day. Her girlfriend Santana Lopez just dumped her for some hot senior guy. Not girlfriend anymore, _ex-_ girlfriend. Finn thought. He went to the park to cool himself. He breathed in and out. The air of Lima was always refreshing. But that didn't cool him off. He was still fuming with anger. He felt his gonna explode.

While he was walking with his IPod on, He felt something cold to his shirt.

" Shit! Dammit!" He felt the Ice cream on his shirt. The ice cream was all over his shirt. Then he slowly look down to see who was the person responsible for this.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I 'm very sorry I'll just clean it up" The girl said. Finn took a look on her. She was small. She wasn't really ugly, she has brown eyes but she has a rather large nose. She was wearing a hoodie on and jeans. All Finn can see in her was red. .red. He was red in anger.

"Hell! Can't you even see where you going? This is like my favorite shirt!" He yelled at her. For once, he felt good since the anger about Santana was already gone. He spill the anger out to this girl. But, he felt regret.

"I said I'm sorry!, here, take this tissue!" Rachel offered to the guy. It wasn't really intended. She was just feeling nowhere that she didn't even mean to spill her ice cream to this big guy. She took a look at the guy. He was big. Like 6 foot and 3 inches. He has a shaggy brown hair and long legs.

"I don't want your stupid tissue! Get you stupid tissue out off my shirt!" Finn argued with the girl.

"Well if you don't want then don't! For your information, I was trying to be estimable for your own sake but you look at me like a juvenile delinquent who can't resist committing crimes by the way you're talking to me and looking to me! So I will not waste my time here with a man who has a deplorable, abhorrent personality!" Rachel shouted at him. Who is he to talk to her like that? She turned around and hurried walking. She wasn't actually running. But she continued to walk faster.

Finn watched as the girl was out of sight. He was dumbfounded. He regretted what he just said to the girl. Thought he didn't actually understand the meaning of estimable, juvenile delinquent, deplorable, and abhorrent. But he guessed that it wasn't nice words.

It was hate at first sight.

Rachel went back to the Fabrays. She went to her and Quinn's room. Quinn was on bed reading a book

"How's your tour around?" She asked

"Not good. There was some boy there. I just spilled an ice cream to his shirt but he kept shouting at me." Rachel said furiously.

"Jerk. I'll kick that guy's ass." Quinn closed her book then continued to speak " Good news. I ran to Coach Sylvester today. You're now a Cheerio" Quinn winked at Rachel

"What?, how did that happened? I didn't even auditioned" Rachel was shocked.

"Relax. I showed to coach your old videos where you were doing some awesome flips, practice starts tomorrow" Quinn said

"I don't have a cheerleading uniform" Rachel shot her a flustered expression

"Don't worry. Coach send the uniforms. Here." Quinn grabbed the uniform from the hanger then gave it to Rachel

Rachel was shocked. Quinn was so nice to her. She's like her sister. The uniform was kinda cool. A little slutty, but it's awesome. Its red color with the letters WMHS on it made it more cool

"Thanks Quinn. You gave to much too me already" Rachel smiled at Quinn.

"No prob. Berry, Now go get some sleep. School starts tomorrow"

Rachel changed into pajamas, brushed her teeth, cleanse her face, and said good night to the Fabrays.

She was already asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"RACHEL!" Quinn's voice came from downstairs.

"Coming!" Rachel replied back. She took a long look at herself to the mirror. With the Cheerio's uniform in her that barely covered her butt. It was awesome. She felt popular. Her legs looked long.

She came downstairs and they all eaten their breakfast. Quinn and Rachel went to the car.

"Do I look okay?" Rachel asked hopefully

"Okay? You look hot!" Quinn nearly shouted.

When they went to Mckinley High, it was the same Rachel expected. It was small with some crowds. She saw some other cheerios and jocks. Quinn grabbed her by the hand and she dragged her to the cheerios and jocks.

"Hey guys, This is Rachel. New student. New Cheerio." Quinn stated proudly. The Cheerios instantly looked at Rachel.

The cheerios were smiling at her and some jock hooted and whistled.

" Do you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" Rachel heard some blond girl whispered to a Latina. The Latina rolled her eyes. Then the 2 came to me.

"I'm Santana Lopez" The Latina said

"I'm Britanny S. Pierce. I like bubblegum" The blond chirped. "_Britanny seemed nice than Santana. Though she's a little dumb." _Rachel thought.

Quinn reached for Rachel's arm. Then they went to the 2 guys sitting in the bench. The first one was a muscular guy with a Mohawk. The other one was a tall guy with brown hair.

"This is Rachel. She is new here" Quinn said lively to the 2 jocks.

"Hey there babe..I'm Puck" the Mohawk guy winked at Rachel. He seemed nice, but he was kinda a badass and the type of guy who knock girls off.

Then the tall, lanky boy stood up. He stood up with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Finn Huds- before Finn can even shake his hand to her, he recognized the girl. She was the one who spilled the ice cream on him. He stared at her blankly. She look different. He wasn't able to see the clear version of her since she was in a hoodie. But now, with her Cheerio uniform, hair in a ponytail, and skirt that barely covered her legs and butt, she was smoking hot. _"Don't look at her legs Don't look at that long tanned legs"_ Finn slowly took a glance on her legs._" Yup, I was right, long and tanned. Shit!"._ But no, he didn't like her. How she screamed at him? It's like Godzilla was screaming at him.

"I'm Rachel Berr- Rachel recognized the boy. He was the boy before. he was cute now. With the striped t-shirt, with jeans, and shaggy hair with cute brown eyes. He was sure cute. But, hell no, she didn't like him. His attitude turned her off.

"Hello?" Quinn asked breaking away the shocked faces of the two.

Rachel snuck her hand away. She was not gonna shake her hand into some stupid guy who just yelled at her in public.

"Rachel, Me and Puck will just go to the bleachers, okay?" Quinn patted Rachel's back

Rachel nodded. She can still feel that Finn's eyes were still locked at her. She wants to punch him. Now.

Puck stood up and snaked his arms to Quinn's waist. _"Yup, they are couples"_ Rachel thought. But that thought suddenly went out of her mind. She has a huge problem now. She and Finn were left. Alone. She slowly turned around to face him, only to find that he was glaring at her. In her addition, she glared back.

"I never thought I would meet you. Again. In this small town" she babbled. She wanted to run. She turned around to leave. But of course, Finn was strong. He grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Just so you know, Little-Miss-Bossy, I never thought and_ wished_ to meet you either. Just so you know" Finn glared at her.

"Well, let's make each other's life a living hell, okay?" Rachel threw him an evil smile. She snuck her hand toward him. Finn gave her back the evil smile. He shook her hand.

"Deal" he said. They turned around, heading for their cliques.

They both hope that they will not face each other for the whole day.

Do you like it? was it good or bad? Please feel free to Review. It will continue if you review.

Don't worry, Criticisms are accepted:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I update much quick, I have tests on school so I must review. So I put already the chapter 2. I hope you review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. If I did, There will be a lot of Finchel scenes**

"_And the Tony goes to….Rachel Berry!" The announcer/host announced._

_People cheered and clapped as Rachel went onstage. She was wearing a purple long dress with stilettos. Her hair was in a bun with little curls hanging on it. She was proud of herself. She just won a Tony._

"_Thank you so much! Woah..This Tony isn't even expected. Seriously? When I found out I was nominated and the other nominees were Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth, Lea Michele and some other great Broadway actresses? I was joking with them backstage and I keep saying to them "You 3 are going down" and they laughed." The crowd laughed "And when the announcer announced my name? I was like" Oh no, they are going to be mad at me!" Another laugh came from the crowd " But really, this Tony is much more I expected. Thank you to my family, my friends, and those people who suppo-"_

_An egg yolk was pouring on her dress._

"_You suck!" a tall guy was throwing eggs at her. She couldn't believe it. Did he just throw eggs at her? In Public? Or more importantly, at her Tony speech? She looked at the guy. Then, she became mortified._

_Finn._

_Finn Hudson._

_Finn Hudson was throwing eggs at her._

_Then the crowd started throwing eggs at her_

"_You're a bad singer!"_

"_You don't deserve a Tony!"_

_She started crying. Tears were streaming on her face. Then, she looked at Finn, with a smirk on his face._

"_Guess I already made your life a living hell" he said, then he was gone._

_Everything went black._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rachel's blood-curdling screams echoed the room. She was panting and breathing hard. She can feel her heart was about to jump out of her chest. That nightmare was hunting her for the past weeks. It was the scariest nightmare she ever dreamed of. People was throwing eggs at her and Finn.

Finn.

It's Finn's fault. Why did she even make the deal to make each other's life a living hell? She was _supposed_ to be the one who will make his life a living hell. But in this case, Finn was the one responsible. He was winning. Not in real life, but in her dreams.

"Rachel? What happened to you? A nightmare? Again?" Quinn sat at Rachel's bed while she patted her back.

"I guess so. Finn's been in my nightmare always" Oops. She didn't mean to blurt it out.

"Finn? Why Finn?" Quinn's eyes widened.

"I-uh-uh-.. Remember the story I told you before? the one whom I spilled my ice cream at the park?" Rachel explained.

"This is just getting out of nowhere. How does Finn in your nightmare has to do with th-"Quinn's eyes became larger than it was before "Oh, I get it. He was the guy?"

Rachel nodded

"As far as I know, Finn's a nice guy. He never shouts at girls. But maybe she was just devastated because of him and Santana's break-up."

Rachel carefully thought. Santana. The name was familiar. _"Oh yes. She was the Latina girl" _Rachel thought.

"How can you say he's nice?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Because he's my ex. We dated a few years ago." Quinn looked at the window with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

Rachel stared at Quinn. They dated. Then Quinn must have know the attitude of that boy.

"We'll deal with this later, okay?" Quinn held her hand.

"Okay"

"Now get your butt of the bed. Take a shower. We'll go to school together" Quinn winked at her. She was kinda pushy, but she was so thoughtful and nice.

Rachel went to the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth, Took a shower, she slipped on her Cheerio uniform. While Quinn was downstairs, she was secretly practicing some flips and moves. She need to impress Coach Syl-Sul-Sil-What is it again? Yes. Coach Sylevester.

And she needs to get Finn out of her way.

The doors of Mckinley High swung open. Then the Cheerios came in.

All the Cheerios, with Quinn and Rachel were making a grand entrance. _"So this is what a Cheerio must do"_ Rachel thought. She recognized she was the only one whose hands weren't on waist. She placed her hands on her tiny waist as she held her head high. The guys were whistling. The other girls that weren't a Cheerio were full of envy.

Then Rachel noticed someone at the locker that made her blood boil.

Finn Hudson was arranging his books on his locker when he heard the guys whistling. He turned his head around.

He saw the Cheerios. With their hands on their waist and heads held up high. All of them were hot. From head to toe. Everything screamed about them "HOT!"

But he didn't like the Cheerios. He like them but not _all _of them. Santana was the bitch who dumped him for a senior. His eyes flickered at Santana, whose eyes were watching every guy, like having an eye sex with each of them. Then there was Quinn. He's fine with Quinn now. Though she was the one whom he dated for a long time. She dumped him for Puck. "_He's fine with Puck now and they look happy"_ He looked at Quinn. As usual, hands on waist, head held up high. She was the head Cheerio after all, so she was in the center. Then, Finn's eyes wandered around the smallest of the Cheerios. Finn suddenly became uncomfortable at the sight of Rachel. "_She was still hot, as usual. But she looked nervous as shitless" _He can feel his blood boil when she looked at him. Rachel frowned. Finn slammed his locker then he headed at the field for the practice.

He saw Puck at the bleachers. Flirting with a Cheerio. _"Good thing Quinn isn't here"_ Finn thought.

" Then I kicked this guy's ass, then he ran away. Scared as a fucking puppy" Puck boasted to the Cheerio. Of course, the girl was impressed to Puck's fake stories. The girl stood up then written something in his palm.

"Call me when your tired of Quinn" the girl said seductively.

"No problem. See you later babe" he winked at her, then he spotted Finn across the field looking at the Cheerios practicing.

"Hey man, why are you just standing there like a fucking statue?" Puck punched his chest. Finn looked at him.

"What the hell? Uh…nothing." Finn's head tilted to the Cheerio's again.

"Still not over to Lopez, Hudson? You know, I got some other chicks" Puck joked. But he noticed that Finn wasn't checking out Santana. Instead, his eyes were locked at Rachel who was doing some sexy flips.

"Holy Shit! You like Berry, dude? You know, Quinn's my girlfriend and she's friends with Berry. Not to mention they're roommates, Your totally checking her smoking hot body out" Puck said to Finn with a grin.

Puck was right. Finn was slightly looking at Rachel's curves. But that wasn't his point. He was planning something bad to get back at her. Finn thought carefully. Then he began to smile. He knows exactly what he's gonna do.

Rachel thought that Coach Sue Sylvester was nice. She was so wrong. She was 6 foot tall. She looked in her thirties or something. And she did nothing but screamed at them.

"You think this is hard? Try waterboarding. That's hard!" Sue's voice startled her. She was so frightening.

Rachel heard some giggles coming from the other Cheerios. She looked at them. Only to find they were pointing at something. Rachel followed where they are pointing at. Then she saw him standing across the field. Weird.

She saw his smirk on his face when she looked at Finn. She rolled her eyes then caught up with Quinn, who was walking towards the hallway.

"Quinn! Quinn" She tried to reach her. Quinn looked at her back. She saw Rachel running towards her. When Rachel reached her. She was panting. Hard.

"Huh-huh…So, what's your next class today, Quinn?" Rachel tried to catch her breath.

"History. Bo-ring" They laughed.

"Well mine's Spanish, see you later" Rachel waved goodbye to her, as they walked in the opposite way.

She searched where her Spanish class is located. When she found the room, she frowned. All the seats were occupied. Except for one.

_No, No, No, No._

The only seat that was beside to the seat of the person she's been avoiding all day.

She reached for the empty seat, placed her backpack beside then didn't dare to talk. What was she gonna say to him anyway? She sat with her lips closed.

A man with curly brown hair went inside of the room.

"Buenos dias" the teacher said cheerfully while the others groaned.

"Buenos dias Sr. Schuester" they said.

Mr. Schuester kept babbling about the Spanish words of greetings. Rachel pretended taking notes. Her mind was somewhere else. She felt the uncomfortable stares Finn was giving to her. His stares were just like the stares from creepy murderers in movies.

She can't wait for the class to end.

When the bell finally rang, she bolted out of the room. She breathed in the sign of relief. She was headed to her locker to get her books for the next classes. When she made it to her locker. She saw something that made her wanna kill somebody.

Finn's locker was _so_ close to hers. Finn was there, pretending to get his books. Rachel swear that he saw his eyes were kinda looking at her. He was laughing silently when she tried to open her locker. The laughing went louder when she opened her locker.

_Shit._

The slushies covered her uniform on instant. The feeling of coldness and hotness was running towards her. Finn set this up. The people didn't laugh. Instead, they were just silent. She knew that she was a Cheerio so she won't be laughed at. The slushies were put to her locker so when she open it, it will fell on her quickly. She saw Finn laughing so hard he barely breath. Rachel noticed that there was still a cup of slushie in her locker that was full. With all the courage she had, she took the cup.

She walked towards him, who was still laughing.

"Look, I know you set this up" she said to Finn. Finn was staring at her blankly. "You gave me my treat, I'll give you yours" she smiled sweetly then she poured the slushie to his face. His face and shirt was full of slushy. Same as hers. She was enjoying the game. The people around them became more shocked. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Popular to popular. The Quarterback and the Cheerio just poured each other with slushies.

" See you later, alligator" Rachel said in her preschool-like voice as she headed for the bathroom. She didn't felt regret. She didn't felt any pain.

Finn just stood there in the hallway like a dummy.

He putted the slushies to create Rachel's own humiliation. Instead, he created _both_ of their humiliations.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Are you okay man? I heard you and Berry were covered with slushies? Is that true?" Finn turned around. It was Puck.

"Holy Crap, it is true" Puck said when he saw Finn's shirt.

"Shut up, Puck" Finn mumbled. He took his extra t-shirt in his locker then went to the guy's bathroom.

He changed his t-shirt and looked at himself on the mirror. He looked clean. No sign of slushie. Then..

He heard a voice.

It was a voice singing. Probably on the auditorium. It's a beautiful voice. Probably the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He searched for the auditorium.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

The voice became closer and closer…

Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

And closer. He opened the auditorium doors.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!_

His eyes widened. Who knew that the beautiful, skilled voice was coming from..Rachel Berry?

Rachel stood there. Her eyes closed, and feeling the rhythm. She imagined herself in a theater. The people were looking at her lovingly. Stunned by her voice. She felt a different person everytime she sings.

She opened her eyes.

There, Finn Hudson was standing. He was staring at her and Rachel was blushing. How long has he been there? He's been watching at her all the time?

"Finn?"

"I-uh-..i was changing my shirt when I heard you..uh..shit" Finn has nothing to say. _was he..blushing? Shit!_

"Okay?" Rachel raised he left brow.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Finn ran away. What was he suppose to tell her? "Oh hey, you have such a beautiful voice. I'm sorry about the slushies"? That wasn't cool.

He went home. Completely carried away with his thoughts. His thoughts revolve only to one thing and only to one person. He still wanted to get back at her. They are still enemies anyway.

He changed his clothes and lay in the bed. His mind was swirling as he drifted to sleep.

**Was it bad? Good?**

**While you review, please also suggest: who's the person (boy) should Rachel be close to , to make Finn jealous?**


End file.
